Cherry Blossom and the Strawberry Part 2: Last to Bloom
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Happily married for twelve years, Byakuya and Ichigo face troubles as son, Takiyo, who was damaged by Ywach, fails to achieve in his Shinigami abilities. Byakuya and Ichigo steadfastly refuse to give up on their son, but their faith is tested when danger closes in...yaoi, mpreg, Byakuya/Ichigo, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Aderia/Ogano
1. New Blossoms

**Cherry Blossom and the Strawberry Part 2: Last to Bloom**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Happily married now, Byakuya and Ichigo have everything they could have wanted. But as their children come into their powers, Takiyo fails to progress like his siblings. Ichigo worries as their son falls behind, but he and Byakuya steadfastly refuse to give up on him. And when danger strikes, Takiyo finds himself perhaps the only one who can make a difference. But can he connect with his powers and open the pathway? Only his heart can tell…yaoi, mpreg…Byakuya/Ichigo, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Haschwalth/Uryu. Kurushimi and his family appear courtesy of Shima-taicho31!** **Enjoy the new story! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: New Blossoms**

Ichigo felt his husband's warm hand slide down over his slim, naked belly, the slender, graceful fingers making little circles on soft, white flesh as his lips placed tender kisses along the side of Ichigo's exposed throat.

"Mmmm," he mumbled sleepily, "feels good. But I know something that would feel even better."

Byakuya's lips smiled where they were still kissing him, and his hand slid down lower to engage his ginger-haired mate's prominent erection.

"Oh…" Ichigo sighed, moving his hips slowly in reaction, "it feels really good, Byakuya."

He moaned more heatedly as pearly, white teeth teased his neck and the hand caressing him tightened. Ichigo rolled onto his back, spreading his thighs invitingly. Grey eyes glinting hungrily, Byakuya moved with him, taking the upper position and commencing a more enthusiastic invasion of Ichigo's grinning mouth. His hips pressed forward, providing delicious friction as the two men rubbed against each other. Ichigo's fingers played lazily in the silken lengths of Byakuya's black hair, then ran down his bare back, scraping lightly with his nails and enticing his lovely mate into a more vigorous thrusting. The heavy contact left both men panting heatedly as Byakuya wet his fingers in Ichigo's biting mouth, then began a slow, teasing preparation. Ichigo's hips rose off the bed and his fingers clenched at the sides of Byakuya's opened yukata as he closed his eyes tightly and moaned desirously.

"Bya…!"

Byakuya answered with a barrage of harder kisses, while the tips of his marauding fingers found that place inside Ichigo that, when stimulated, made the younger man's mind go hazy and more insistent moans issue from between his parted lips.

"Oh…oh! Oh god, please…!"

Ichigo's sweating body quivered and he writhed helplessly as Byakuya entered him with teasing slowness. A sweet shiver went through him as Byakuya's lips touched his earlobe and his husband's deep voice seemed to caress his heart.

"I love you, Ichigo. This is how much I love you!"

Ichigo loosed a mingled gasp and groan of surrender as their bodies were finally joined. He couldn't think of anything but how good it felt to be one with that single person in all his life who had shattered all of his barriers and won his heart completely. He thrust wildly against Byakuya, holding on tightly and panting out his affections in clipped, broken utterings. Byakuya turned suddenly, rising up, off of him and flipping him nimbly onto his belly. Ichigo barely held back a scream of pleasure as their bodies were roughly joined again, finishing in a fierce volley of heavy thrusts that sent both men into the blinding shudders of a tumultuous release. They collapsed onto the bed, with Byakuya spread out over Ichigo's strong back and making soft, almost feverish sounds of deep contentment. They remained still, letting their bodies calm gradually. After a time, Byakuya crawled off of his husband's back, making Ichigo groan in reaction as their bodies separated again. He turned readily into Byakuya's arms, engaging his husband's smiling mouth in a softer exchange of kisses.

"I love you too," Ichigo whispered between kisses, "I love you so much, Byakuya."

Byakuya nuzzled his cheek affectionately. The two relaxed against the pillows, breathing more slowly and enjoying each other's warmth.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said after a while, "I was thinking about something."

"Hmm?" Byakuya mumbled sleepily, "What were you thinking?"

Ichigo smiled.

"I was thinking that it's been a pretty long time since we talked about, you know…having another kid?"

His smile faded slightly at the hesitation and look of uncertainty that rose in Byakuya's expression.

"What? You don't want to have anymore? I mean, five kids is a lot, yeah. But they're older now and I just…would really like to make another baby with you."

Byakuya touched his face affectionately.

"And I would have as many children as you want," he answered finally, "But Ichigo, Akina's birth was more difficult than we expected. You know that the elders, right or wrong, are attributing that to be the reason that my greater powers have not returned."

"Because we couldn't tell them about what you and Kisuke did to save my life before," Ichigo said, his head bowing slightly.

Byakuya slipped a hand under his chin, raising Ichigo's eyes to meet his.

"But, I will gladly defy them for you," he resolved.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I know you would," he chuckled, "But I don't want you to. It's safe for me to have more kids. You know that Kisuke examined me a hundred times after I had the quadruplets, and he said that I can have more, and I won't have the difficulty I did before."

"Yes," Byakuya said tentatively, "but it would also leave our family with one parent having no powers and the other having power disruptions."

"Come on, Byakuya," Ichigo complained, "Millions of people all over the three worlds have families where no one has any powers. It doesn't matter!"

"The rest of the world doesn't have the responsibility for leading two of the five great noble clans," Byakuya argued, "Ichigo, we have talked about this. If my powers had come back…"

"Don't talk like that. They will!" Ichigo insisted, "And it'll be all right if we have another baby. Please, Byakuya. Please trust me?"

Byakuya's troubled grey eyes looked into his, and Ichigo could feel the struggle going on beneath his husband's calm surface. He squeezed Ichigo's hands gently as he considered, and Ichigo smiled hopefully in reply. After several tense minutes, Byakuya loosed a long sigh and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"I am sorry, _anata_ ," he said softly, "I wanted to have more children also, but I have allowed my fears to stop me from saying so. I just…fear losing you."

"Because you lost someone before," Ichigo acknowledged, hugging Byakuya tightly, "Because you almost lost me. We won't lose each other, Byakuya. I promise you we'll be okay."

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

"As you wish, then."

He curved his hand around Ichigo's where it grasped the small protection charm the younger man wore. Byakuya's heart clenched painfully in his chest, but he managed to keep his lips smiling as Ichigo's hand tightened and the little charm broke.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Last one to the meadow is a rotten egg!" twelve-year-old Masaki shouted, brushing long strands of wild ginger hair out of her eyes, then engaging her flash step and making her siblings look up in the direction she had gone.

Kisho's brown eyes flashed in challenge.

"No way you're getting there before me!"

He scowled and flash stepped away at once, with eleven-year-old sister, Akina on his heels. Ichigo appeared out of the master bedroom and launched himself after his three enthusiastic offspring. Byakuya exited the master bedroom, smiling slightly as he sensed the race that was taking place. The smile faded as he spotted their twelve-year-old son, Takiyo, sitting under a tree, near the koi pond, sharing a book with his twin sister, Suki, and patently ignoring the morning call to training. Byakuya approached the two and paused in front of them as Takiyo looked up at him, frowning.

"Aw, Dad, do we have to go?" he complained, "Suki and I are in the middle of something! And we're not messing around. This is family history we're reading. Isn't that important too?"

"It is," Byakuya assured his son, "however, it is also important to remember that schedules and routines provide structure for our lives. One must have appropriate balance, Takiyo."

"Well, can we at least not train with _them_?" Suki asked, glancing at Takiyo, "They're always mean to us, because I'm a healer and Takiyo doesn't have his powers yet."

"Shut up, Suki," Takiyo said irascibly, the ginger ends of his black hair glowing softly as his emotions rose, "You don't have to protect me. I don't care about having stupid powers or not! Not everyone can be like Papa Ichigo and save the world. Some of us are just… _normal_. Why should we have to pretend to be something we're not?"

Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow and Takiyo flinched in reaction.

"You say that you were perusing our family history?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head slightly, "I am curious. What part of our family history leads you to believe that you should not give your best to growing strong?"

"Dad!" Takiyo exclaimed, coming to his feet and dropping the book he had been reading, "It's not that I don't want to do my best or even that I don't want to have powers. It's just that I'm already twelve and I don't have any powers of any kind! Just my stupid flash step!"

"Ichigo had only his ability to see ghosts until he was fifteen," Byakuya countered.

"But he wasn't _raised_ a shinigami," Takiyo objected, "Even though you don't have powers now, you got them when you were only six or seven! Grandpa Soujun, didn't have great powers, and he was still chosen to lead the family. You lead our family without any powers. Why waste my time trying to have powers when it's pretty obvious I'm just not going to have them?"

Takiyo felt an inward, warning jolt at the stern look that came into his father's eyes. Suki bit her lip and tried to shrink back behind the tree.

"Takiyo," Byakuya said sternly, "you have no idea what you are capable of. None of us do. It may be that you will not have powers, but it is equally possible that you will acquire them, just later than your siblings. Ichigo and I have explained to you what happened to you before you were born."

"Yeah," Takiyo said, deflating, "The quincy king inhabited my body and I was damaged. I know. That's what I'm trying to say. I just don't think it's fair I get treated like everyone else here, when I'm not like them!"

"Listen to me," Byakuya said, taking Takiyo's hand in his, "You have every bit as much potential as any of your siblings. You are different, yes, and you were damaged. But you are a son of the Shiba and Kuchiki families, and that means that you will devote yourself faithfully to becoming strong in whatever ways are given to you. You must never try less hard because you doubt yourself."

Takiyo swallowed hard and studied Byakuya's lovely, proud face questioningly.

"Don't you ever worry that you won't get your powers back, Dad?" he asked softly.

"I do," Byakuya confessed, "But I will not be ruled by my fears. I will have them, but I will also overcome them. That is the only way to know what my true capability is going to be."

Takiyo bit his lip and forced back the tears that had begun to invade the corners of his grey and gold eyes.

"I won't let my fears get in the way either," he promised, "Sorry, Dad. I just get mad when it's so easy for them, but I can't keep up."

"I understand," Byakuya assured him, "and if you and Suki will come with me, I will train with you."

Takiyo and his sister exchanged surprised glances and broke into pleased smiles.

"Really?" Takiyo said eagerly, "Thanks, Dad!"

"Come," Byakuya said, nodding, "Let us go and give your siblings something to aspire to."

He disappeared in a blazing flash step with his son and daughter at his side.

XXXXXXXXXX

Masaki and Kisho reached the top of the cliff over the meadow together, and they skidded to a stop as they realized that there were already several people training in the open meadow. Akina laughed as she caught up with them.

"Looks like we're the rotten eggs this time!"

In the meadow below them, a tall, caramel skinned man stood, facing a younger, fair skinned man with wavy black hair and bright sapphire eyes.

"It's Cousins Kuri and Tetsuya!" Masaki said excitedly, "And look, the others are here too!"

They flash stepped down to the lake at the edge of the meadow, joining a man and woman who watched over several toddlers, who splashed happily in the shallow water, while their fathers and siblings trained in the long, waving grasses.

"Good morning, Cousin Aderia, Cousin Ogano," Kisho greeted the two adults politely.

He paused as Ichigo flash stepped down to join them.

"Hey Aderia, Ogano," Ichigo said, smiling at the sight of the babies playing in the water, "You brought the whole bunch today, huh?"

"They love the water," Aderia answered, smiling, "Kuri and Tetsuya promised all of them could go swimming after training, so they were up early and couldn't wait to get here."

"Man, Tetsuya's been busy," Ichigo laughed, shaking his head, "Ten kids in twelve years. How do they even keep track of all of the names? I think I'd forget a few."

He turned his head to watch as Kuri loosed his shikai chains that tried to wrap around Tetsuya's ankles, but were swiftly frozen and slowed by the blue-eyed man's release of frost that covered them and held them back.

"Tetsuya's looking strong. He really bounces back quickly after having their kids," Ichigo commented.

Aderia rolled her eyes affectionately.

"I am surprised he has time to train at all with how my brother keeps impregnating him."

"Well," Ichigo joked, "your elders wanted heirs, right? They've got a few to choose from now, don't they?"

"And…more on the way," Aderia sighed, "Poor _angelito_ …"

"Tetsuya's pregnant again?" Ichigo asked, his smile widening.

"With twins," Ogano chuckled, "We just found out this morning and Tetsuya wanted to get in some training before he was too far along."

"It's a good thing we have so many cousins to help with all of the feeding and changing," Aderia mused, "Those two…"

"They're really in love," Ichigo said, his voice softening, "It's so funny to think back to how Tetsuya almost killed Kuri when they met."

"We don't worry about that," Aderia laughed, "Most people when they meet my brother, want to kill him."

"Well," Ichigo said, glancing at his three waiting progeny, "why don't we go and give it a try? Come on, kids, let's get in there and give them a run for their money!"

He led the three children into the field, flash stepping towards Tetsuya and Kuri, and coming down in between them. He caught the encroaching chains of Kuri's shikai and used a burst of his reiatsu to hold off Tetsuya's marauding ice.

"You two having a spat?" he joked, "Can I cut in?"

"Are you sure you want to get in between us, Ichibun?" Kuri asked, smirking as he and Tetsuya attacked together.

Ichigo dodged Kuri's chains, but flinched as Tetsuya's ice blades pummeled his radiating reiatsu.

"Whoa! Nice!" he complimented the blue-eyed man, shattering the attack and going on the offensive.

Masaki, Kisho and Akina squared off against one cousin their age and two who were slightly younger. Soon all of the ones training were engrossed in their task, so much so that they didn't see as Byakuya entered the meadow with Takiyo and Suki, taking up a position in the shade of several oak trees and drawing Senbonzakura.

Byakuya dropped into a ready stance, his reiatsu glowing around him, as his two children did the same.

"Do not forget what we spoke about last time," Byakuya advised the two, "Timing and control are very important in swordsmanship and hakudo. I want you to focus on those things today."

"Right!" Takiyo and Suki shouted together.

The two took turns slashing at Byakuya as their father met their blades solidly and sought to find holes in their defenses. Time and again, the boy and girl attacked with their swords, engaging Byakuya in a whirl of moves that soon caught the eyes of the others training in the meadow. Ichigo and the other children broke away from their cousins and moved closer to watch as Byakuya's graceful movements swiftly had Suki on the defensive and Takiyo working hard to keep up.

"Beautiful," Ichigo whispered, admiring Byakuya's perfect footwork and precise movements.

Takiyo felt the eyes watching and forced down the sick feeling it always gave him. Instead, he focused on his father's body, watching the placement of Byakuya's feet and the slight lean of his body to anticipate him. He attacked and managed to catch the edge of his father's sleeve, prompting sounds of surprise from his watching siblings.

"It looks like he is becoming quite a swordsman, Ichibun," Kuri said appreciatively.

"His hakudo is very good also," Tetsuya added.

"He kicks like one of Kuri-kuri's mules," Kisho complained.

Suki smiled and stepped back, allowing Takiyo to engage Byakuya alone. The two moved at flash step speed, cutting and blocking, parrying, kicking and striking in something as much like dancing as fighting.

"Amazing," Ichigo whispered.

 _I was afraid that it would be really hard for Takiyo, growing up without powers like he has. But Byakuya always finds ways to support him._

He felt a guilty twinge inside.

 _I'm not as good at doing that. I guess I worry too much about how he'll be treated. Byakuya helps him earn their respect for the things he can do. That's what's really important, right?_

 _I just wonder…is he going to be okay? He went through so much before he was even born. He's a strong kid. Byakuya and I just have to make sure his heart is strong enough to handle whatever happens._

 _Takiyo, you'll be okay._

 _I know you will._

 _I promise._

He let his worries fade as Byakuya blocked Takiyo's blade a final time, then nodded to his son to end their duel. Takiyo bowed politely.

"Arigato, Byakuya-sama," he said gratefully.

"You fought well," Byakuya said approvingly, his lips smiling as Takiyo's siblings moved forward and surrounded him, chattering happily and dragging him along as they headed to the lake to cool off.

"Thank you," Ichigo said quietly, taking Byakuya's hand, "I know he's struggling. I don't always know how to help him. I'm glad you do."

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"I am only guessing as well. But he really does have admirable potential, Ichigo. We will do our best to help him reach his limits…whatever they are."


	2. Fall

**Chapter 2: Fall**

 **(On the road and posting from the car, so Internet is barely working. I will catch up on shout outs next chapter! Please excuse any errors in the Spanish phrases. I am not a native speaker, so there may be some mistakes. Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

Tetsuya woke to a familiar feeling of all over warmth and deep contentedness that brought a little smile to his lips. He moved his head very slightly so that he could focus on his caramel skinned husband's handsome sleeping face while Kuri slept soundly, his breaths slow and even.

 _I was worried for him when he had that nightmare last night. Ever since our wedding, Kuri has been able to sleep soundly, without dreaming of his Hideaki's sudden death, without crying. But last night, whatever he dreamed was so frightening! He couldn't speak after for a long time. And he couldn't talk about it. It had him so upset. I tried to comfort him, but it was a long time before he calmed enough to sleep again. He probably didn't want to frighten me with whatever it was. He knows I hate it when he has to go away for a long mission. We both have losses in our past. We know very well that what time we are given is precious. We will not waste a moment._

 _Not one._

To that end, Tetsuya carefully escaped Kuri's embrace and ducked down under the blankets. He worked his way downward slowly, cautious not to wake his slumbering spouse. It was oddly easy to slip the covers off and to very gently part his husband's thighs. Kuri sighed in his sleep as Tetsuya balanced over him and lowered himself enough to tease his navel with the tip of a probing tongue. Tetsuya's hand caressed his husband's soft inner thigh as he followed the teasing with a tender kiss on the belly. Kuri's turquoise eyes opened and watched as Tetsuya's soft lips kissed their way along the line of thick, brown hair to the awakening treasure that had given the two men the ten strong children that now graced the Shima clan.

Tetsuya's warm fingers made circles on one of Kuri's thighs, while his smiling mouth bypassed the part that most wanted his attentions and teased his other thigh with an offering of gentle kisses and hungry little nips. Kuri's fingers sank into Tetsuya's misbehaving hair, caressing lovingly and encouraging his husband's mouth to move closer to his awakened member. A slender hand rubbed the Shima leader's belly and Tetsuya paused and lifted his head for a moment to meet his husband's desirous eyes. Both knew that this would be their last joining before Kuri's departure, so they took their time.

Tetsuya crawled back up Kuri's bare torso, kissing and touching him until he was sure that not an inch of him had been neglected. He sat up then and spread his husband's thighs wide, then bowed forward and treated Kuri to an unhurried exploration of his nether region that left the Shima leader flushed and leaking, barely able to hold back as Tetsuya mounted him and joined their bodies. Kuri's strong hands wrapped around Tetsuya's slender hips, encouraging him as he began to writhe and sway erotically atop his husband. When Kuri's hips moved, Tetsuya remained perfectly balanced, and his hands spread out on the Shima leader's broad chest. He teased Kuri's sensitive nipples, making his husband's hips buck upward, deepening the hard penetration. The resulting contact inside Tetsuya left him dizzy and panting with intense pleasure, barely able to hold back as he brought his husband to the edges of bliss.

Kuri burnt into his mind the beautiful image of Tetsuya, smiling contentedly, his black, wavy hair dancing and his sapphire eyes hazy with impending orgasm, his slender legs locked around Kuri's undulating body and surrendering easily as a last flurry of thrusts left the two men happily undone. Tetsuya collapsed onto his chest, treating his husband's mouth to a final bout of fierce kisses before loosing a shuddering sigh and resting his head on Kuri's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Tetsu-hana?" Kuri whispered, kissing the younger man's soft cheek, "I know you hate it when I am gone."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I will just busy myself with the children and managing security here. I know you will be careful, and I know you will come home safely."

"Good," Kuri said, checking the time on the clock by their bed, "I think we have time for a hot shower before I leave."

Tetsuya swallowed the little knot of worry he felt and climbed out of the bed. The two men wrapped themselves in warm yukatas and left the bedroom to walk, hand in hand, to the large bathing room. They settled under a warm waterfall and Tetsuya picked up the soap and started to move towards his husband.

" _Por favor_ ," Kuri said, smiling and stealing the soap from his hand, "allow me, Tetsu-hana."

Tetsuya smiled and nodded in acceptance, then he watched with affectionate eyes as Kuri slowly lathered every inch of his body, making sure to touch and treasure every last inch of his bare flesh.

" _Te sostendré todas las noches en mis sueños mientras me voy. Te prometo que volveré a ti, mi amante_ (I will hold you every night in my dreams while I am gone. I promise that I will come home to you, my lover.)," he breathed into Tetsuya's ear, " _Te quiero._ "

" _Aishiteru yo_ ," Tetsuya answered, closing his eyes to hide the tears that were forming in the corners, " _Watashi wa anata no mono_ (I am yours forever).

Tetsuya rubbed his soapy body against Kuri's and used the lather to slowly bathe his husband from head to toe. They surrendered to their passions one last time before exiting the shower and walking slowly back to their bedroom. Their attendants dressed Kuri in his uniform and Tetsuya in his house guard's uniform. They walked out to the corral, where Kuri's tall Andalusian stallion waited for him. Tetsuya watched him mount, then approached him and accepted a final tender kiss on his lips. He allowed himself a single tear as Kuri rode away, then he turned back towards the house, smiling as the sound of their children's running feet reached him. In moments, he was buried in hugs and heading to the dining room, where delicious cooking smells already filled the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

Takiyo laid still, his large grey eyes watching closely as Kisuke leaned over him, laying gentle fingertips over his spirit core and loosing a flicker of reiatsu. The shopkeeper's face remained calm and gave the boy neither encouragement nor reason to be fearful as he checked each spirit center, then conducted a deeper scan of his entire body.

"Tell me again what happened last night?" Kisuke urged him.

"I was walking with Suki and a hollow appeared in front of us," Takiyo recounted, "I flash stepped around to get behind it, but it sensed me and turned. It grabbed my sword and laughed when I said I wouldn't let it hurt my sister. It said that I don't know anything, not even who I am…and it broke my zanpakutou."

"Has your zanpakutou healed?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Still won't talk to me, but it never has anyway."

"Well, you're not damaged, not in any way I can see. I think you're fine."

"Good," Takiyo sighed, rolling his eyes, "Will you please tell that to Papa Ichigo?"

The shopkeeper smiled bracingly.

"Is he being overprotective again?"

"I know he's afraid because all I really have is a flash step, but I'm not weak. I handled the hollow just fine, even though it broke my sword. He doesn't fuss over the others and I don't want him to worry so much about me."

"I understand," Kisuke assured him, "I'll have a talk with Ichigo. You know he's probably just extra sensitive because he is pregnant again."

"Yeah, he and Papa Byakuya told us."

"And what do you think?" the shopkeeper asked, smiling.

Takiyo shrugged.

"I don't remember when Akina was born. I was still pretty little. It will be fun, I guess. I like playing with Cousin Tetsuya's babies, so I'm sure we'll have fun with the baby when it gets here. I just hope it's not too long. Papa Ichigo worries too much while he's like this."

"Eh, his heart's in the right place," Kisuke chuckled, "Give him a break, okay? He loves you. He and Byakuya-san struggled really hard to make sure you got here to be with the family. They're going to worry about you more, but you just keep your chin up and keep showing them what you can do."

"Papa Byakuya doesn't have trouble seeing that," Takiyo sighed, "He helps me a lot. Papa Ichigo just seems like he doesn't know what to do with me. I think he's more worried about me not having powers than I am."

"That's okay," Kisuke said bracingly, placing his hands on Takiyo's shoulders, "It's all out of love, so just roll with it and don't take it too seriously."

"Can you please tell me something honestly?" Takiyo asked, meeting the shopkeeper's eyes squarely.

"Okay, shoot."

Takiyo took a steadying breath.

"I know you don't want to scare me, but I need to know. Do you honestly think there's hope that I am going to have powers someday?"

Kisuke gave the boy a wide, warm smile and patted his back.

"Takiyo, I think you already have powers."

"Huh?" Takiyo said, giving him a confused look, "What do you mean? I know my spirit centers aren't…"

"It's not about what's in your spirit centers. It's about what's in here," Kisuke said, placing a hand over the boy's heart, "Your spirit centers are okay. They are ready to handle the reiatsu when the time comes and your power starts flowing through them. But I think that what will decide the time is your heart, kid. You will know when that time comes. It won't be when you're out there with your siblings, feeling embarrassed about what you can't do, and it won't be when you constantly test yourself to see if you can force the power to emerge. I have some experience with these things. See, there's this moment I think you're gonna reach when you are pushed to the extreme and you know there's no going back. You'll be protecting someone you love or maybe your own life, and there won't be anyone but you who will be able to do it. You'll find out what you're made of then, and I don't think you'll be disappointed. I feel the potential in you."

" _Everyone_ says that!" Takiyo said, sounding exasperated, "Everyone says to wait for the right time. But no one else's power has to wait for a time! They all have it already."

"Let me tell you something," Kisuke said, moving his face closer to Takiyo's so that the boy went silent, "I've been around a long time and you're not the first guy who's said something like that to me."

"This has happened before?" Takiyo asked, frowning.

Kisuke shrugged.

"Similar things have happened. And I'll tell you that I can usually sense things like this. I can tell the difference between a person with no hope and no potential and one whose power may be fated to emerge differently. And every time I see this…it's not a good thing that makes the power necessary."

Kisuke noted the spooked look in the youth's eyes and hastened to calm his worries.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But you think something bad's going to happen, don't you?" Takiyo inquired anxiously.

"Think about Tetsuya-san's divine power," Kisuke urged him, "It's a power that doesn't emerge early and it requires careful training and preparation to grow. Your power is more like that. I feel the potential and I know that it's there. No doubt in my mind. But you have to prepare yourself so that when it busts out of you, you're ready to be that strong. So…get out there and train like your parents tell you to. And trust us, please. Your time will come, kid. And someday, lives will depend on you. That's what I think."

Kisuke looked at his watch and made a sound of surprise.

"I have got to get outta here. Say hi to your folks, okay? I'll be back next week unless there is a change, and in that case, I'll see you sooner."

"Okay, thanks Urahara-san."

"Take care, kid."

Takiyo watched as the shopkeeper flash stepped out of the room, then he closed his yukata and walked out onto the wooden walkway outside his room. A flicker of annoyance touched his insides as he spotted Ichigo coming out of the master bedroom, but, remembering Kisuke's words, he forced the feeling down and flash stepped to his father.

"Hey, Takiyo," Ichigo said, giving his son a hug, "How did things go?"

"Fine," Takiyo said confidently, "Urahara-san said that my spirit centers are fine and that when my powers are ready, he thinks they're going to emerge."

"He said that?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he said that," Takiyo assured him.

"But there's no change for now," Ichigo concluded, a little glimmer of sadness in his tone.

"Nope," his son said, shrugging, "Hey Dad, do you want to go riding with me?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"You want to go riding?"

"Yeah, we can pack a lunch and ride Ikazuchi down to the lake. Everyone else is over at Shima Adobe, playing with Cousin Tetsuya's kids and having lunch there to keep Tetsuya-san company the first day Kuri-kuri-sama is gone."

"You don't want to head over there?" Ichigo asked.

Takiyo shook his head.

"I kind of like being with just you," he admitted, "There are always a lot of people around. I mean, I'm glad I have so many siblings, I just…"

He stopped at the look of happiness and genuine affection his confession earned.

"Sure," Ichigo answered, "Why don't you run to the barn and bring Ikazuchi. I'll have Matsuko pack that lunch for us."

"Great!" Takiyo exclaimed, "Meet you are the barn!"

"I'll be there," Ichigo promised.

He watched his son blaze away, out that back gate and gave a little sigh.

"You're a good kid," he whispered, "I'm so glad that we could save you. You'll be okay, Takiyo. I know you will."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Goodness," Aderia chuckled, watching the children flash step after Arashi as Tetsuya's tall black Arabian stallion dashed around the corral in a game of chase, "Where do they get so much energy?"

"I think they steal ours," Tetsuya sighed, dropping into a recliner and smiling as his sister-in-law put the footrest up, "I wasn't even out there with them for long, but I feel so tired."

Aderia smiled and patted his face.

"That is your body growing our next little miracle, _angelito_. You know that."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "It just feels…. _heavier_ today."

Aderia smiled at him sympathetically.

"You miss my brother already."

"I always miss Kuri," Tetsuya confessed, "I suppose I am just more anxious about it because he had a very bad nightmare last night. He hasn't had a nightmare that made him cry since our wedding."

"Was it about Hideaki?" Aderia asked, "Or maybe about you?"

"He said he couldn't remember," Tetsuya reported, a little chill going through his insides, "And I wonder if it was about something happening to him, because when I woke him, he seemed like he was in pain, although I could find no source."

Aderia forced down a twinge of worry and smiled encouragingly at Tetsuya.

"Don't worry, _angelito_ ," she soothed him, "It is just nerves. That _burro_ will be back, safe and sound, before you know it."

"I am sure you're right," Tetsuya agreed, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

He made a sound of relief as Byakuya entered the room with Akina and Suki at his side. The girls ran to Aderia and Tetsuya, hugging them in greeting.

" _Buenos dias, prima Aderia! Buenos dias, primo Tetsuya!"_

" _Buenos dias_ ," Aderia greeted them, "Good morning, Byakuya-san."

"Good morning, Aderia. Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Good morning, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked more closely at his cousin.

"Are you feeling all right," he asked, frowning, "You look pale."

"It is just the pregnancy," Tetsuya sighed, smiling as one of his daughters arrived with a glass of iced tea for him, "That and Kuri being away."

"Well, you needn't worry," Byakuya assured him, "Although the outpost he is going to is somewhat far, so he will be away longer, things have been peaceful lately."

"I know. I just miss him."

"We will just have to keep you occupied until he returns," Byakuya concluded.

"Our children have been doing a capable job of that," Tetsuya chuckled, good naturedly, "I am so tired right now that I don't think I can get up."

"We could play a game," Suki suggested.

"What a lovely idea," Tetsuya said approvingly, "What would you like to play?" "Charades!" Akina said excitedly.

"Yes," Suki agreed, "I'll go with Minè to get the rest of our cousins!"

Tetsuya laughed.

"I think with everyone playing, we will have pretty big teams."

He watched as his and Kuri's children scampered into the room, a little bit of remaining sadness in his blue eyes.

 _Kuri, please come home soon. It just is not the same when you are gone._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuri's turquoise eyes scanned the section of forest ahead of his scouting group and he extended his senses carefully. He listened for a moment, then nudged Ambrosio into motion. The pretty silver stallion snorted discontentedly, but moved ahead as directed.

"What's wrong?" Kuri asked, patting his horse's neck gently, "You don't feel so good about this either?"

He glanced at his fukutaichou and the young man nodded in agreement.

"I feel eyes watching us."

"I do also," Kuri agreed, "Can we go back and stay closer to the river?"

"The forest is too thick. If we are to go forward, it must be this way."

Kuri nodded and slipped down off of Ambrosio's back. He drew his weapon and sent Ambrosio into the trees, following the stallion in a route that ran parallel to the path. The rest of the group remained on the path and moved forward cautiously, remaining behind their concealed taichou as Kuri examined each section and signaled the group to advance. They reached the center of the forest and encountered nothing dangerous. Kuri breathed a little sigh of relief as the moonlight began to break through again, lighting the way for them. He continued to exercise caution, scanning the misted trees and reading the reiatsu traces. But as careful as he was, he nearly missed the moment when the reiatsu in front of the group rose suddenly, and a large, black doorway opened up ahead of them, revealing three white clad quincies.

"What do you want with us?" Kuri demanded, holding his weapon ready, "I warn you not to take another step forward."

He breathed a soft curse as more black doorways opened all around the group of shinigamis. Instantly, his zanpakutou's black chains erupted from the ground, surrounding his men protectively.

"Open a senkaimon!" he ordered his fukutaichou, "I'll hold the defenses for as long as I can."

He poured his power into the curled chains that protected them as quincy arrows fired from all sides, pounding against them and slowly chipping away at the Shima leader's strong reiatsu. Kuri's teeth clenched and he backed towards the senkaimon, his heart pounding and his insides freezing as he realized.

 _Not all of us are going to make it out of here!_

His defenses shattered as the last of his men scrambled into the senkaimon, screaming for him to come after them, as the doorway began to close. Swallowing hard and picturing Tetsuya's smiling face in his mind, he turned away from them.

The leader of the quincy group smiled wickedly at him.

"What do you plan to do now, Shimigami taichou?" he asked mockingly, "You cannot hope to beat all of us. Put down your weapon and we will not hurt you."

" _Vete a la verga culero_ (Fuck you, asshole!)," Kuri snarled, " _Yo cago en la leche de tu puta madre_!" (I shit in your whore mother's milk!)

The quincy officer's eyes darkened and took on a deadly furious gleam.

"Hurt him," he ordered the others, "Make him bleed. But don't kill him. We are taking him alive!"


	3. Into Night

**Chapter 3: Into Night**

 **(I am on the road today, leaving early and making a long trip home after enjoying the hospitality of family out of state! So, I wanted to get this out before taking off. Hope you all have a lovely day. A shout out to my buddy Shima-Taicho31. Hey, I've missed you! Glad to hear from you recently. Kuri is going to be in some trouble and causing even more. I think the quincies didn't have any idea what they were taking on when they captured him. Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

Takiyo laid on a bed across the room from his sleeping brother, flopped haphazardly over a pile of pillows and lit by a little shaft of moonlight that came in through the garden doors. His eyes moved sluggishly beneath his closed eyelids and dreams filled his resting mind, taking it wandering about as the moon crawled across the sky, outside his doors. He moaned softly as the moonlight moved past him, leaving him in darkness again, and his thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a far more vivid image.

 _His eyes opened,, and he found himself laid on some kind of altar, set on top of a small, grass covered incline. A line of kneeling forms were chained in a circle around the altar, their heads bowed. Armed men and women in white clothing and carrying quincy bows, stood behind the kneeling prisoners, watching as a cloaked and hooded figure approached. The cloaked person leaned over him, but Takiyo couldn't see into the swell of maddening blackness within the hood. The person's gloved hand touched him, and suddenly, the spirit centers in his body flared, making him scream in pain as they burned and stung. Then, he realized that power was flowing into him, being stolen…torn from the ones in chains. Those people, too, were screaming in pain, and Takiyo knew they were dying._

Takiyo sat up in his bed, loosing a horrified cry.

"Takiyo!" Kisho cried, jumping out of a sound sleep and leaping out of his bed.

He stared in shock as Takiyo howled again, as though in wrenching pain. But it wasn't just sound. As the cry exited his body, white light flooded their room, billowing power that made Kisho go sheet white and dive for cover as it struck hard, shattering glass, wood and metal, and leaving the boys collapsed in a pile of debris as their bedroom was destroyed.

Neither boy could move, but the two were vaguely aware of footsteps pounding on the wooden walkway, Ichigo's voice, rising up angrily and Byakuya's calmer voice warning Takiyo's siblings to stay back. Ichigo forged ahead, crawling into the pile of broken boards, throwing bits aside, until he reached Takiyo's side and pulled him close.

"P-papa Ichigo?" Takiyo managed weakly.

He was vaguely aware of Byakuya joining Ichigo, and pulling a shaken Kisho out of a pile of tumbled boards.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"Y-yeah, Dad," Kisho managed softly, his eyes straying to look at his brother, "I'm not hurt."

Takiyo shivered and blushed as he realized that the explosion of raw power had burned his clothing away.

"It's okay," Ichigo said reassuringly, taking his outer robe off and wrapping it around the youth, "You're okay. C'mon, let's get you outta here."

Byakuya and Ichigo helped their sons out of their destroyed room and into the safety of the gardens, where they stood together, staring at the mess.

"What h-happened?" Takiyo asked, shuddering as his eye fell on the ruins of the bedroom, "What was that explosion?"

Byakuya met his son's eyes warily.

"It was your reiatsu," he said quietly, "It looks as though your powers are beginning to come to life."

"But, none of theirs came so late," Takiyo complained, "And none of them wrecked things. I d-didn't mean to…"

"We know that," Ichigo chuckled, setting him on his feet, "It's okay."

Takiyo pulled the robe more firmly around his slender form.

"We are just relieved that you were not injured," Byakuya assured him.

The clan healer arrived, and Ichigo led the two boys into a small study nearby, while Byakuya sent the other children back to bed before joining his sons and husband. Michio quickly examined Kisho.

"You look a little shaken up, but I only see some bumps and bruises," the healer said encouragingly, "You should go and get some rest."

"Toshi will prepare another room for you," Byakuya added.

Michio turned his attention to Takiyo, then frowned curiously and shook his head.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, "It's just his powers coming to life, right?"

"Well," the healer answered, "not exactly. While it is clear that the blast initiated from his body and it moved through his spirit centers, there are no signs of an ongoing flow, except for that required to sustain life."

Ichigo scowled.

"What does that mean? What are you telling us, here?"

"He is saying that, while the blast came from within Takiyo's body, it was not our son who made it emerge, not even from panic within a dream. Something else caused it."

"Something else caused it?" Ichigo asked in a mystified tone.

"Torio," Byakuya said, summoning his attendant to his side, "I want you and Akio to go together to Karakura Town and bring Urahara Kisuke. Tell him that there has been a dangerous development in Takiyo's abilities, and we need his input."

"Hai!" Torio answered, turning and flash stepping away.

"So," the healer went on, "it seems that the excitement is over for now, but I will place a limiter on you, my boy, if that's all right. You only damaged things and not people, but you don't want to be destroying whatever room you sleep in, ne?"

"No," Takiyo laughed anxiously, regaining some of his usual good humor, "I'd like to not break my favorite things, especially not my brother!"

"Kisho wasn't hurt," Byakuya said soothingly, "Everything will be all right now. Why don't you go and find Toshi and Kisho and have another room prepared for you."

"Okay," Takiyo sighed sleepily, "Goodnight Papa Byakuya, goodnight Papa Ichigo."

"Goodnight," Ichigo answered.

"Goodnight, Son," Byakuya added.

The two men watched as the boy disappeared into the house, followed by the old healer.

"I wonder if Kisuke will find anything when he looks Takiyo over," Ichigo mused, "Michio didn't find anything that explains why this suddenly happened."

"No, he did not," Byakuya agreed, "and that is reason for concern. I think that we should…"

The arrival of a hell butterfly stopped his words and the two men paused to listen to the message.

 _Kuchiki Taichou_ , Shunsui's voice addressed Byakuya _, Shima Taichou's group has just returned unexpectedly, and they report that Shima Taichou was captured while holding off a group of quincy attackers who appeared out of the shadows suddenly. Our men were well-armed and on guard when they were attacked, but Kurushimi barely managed to get everyone out, and he had to sacrifice himself to do so. We have received no contact from the enemy, and we cannot tell whether Shima Taichou's reiatsu has disappeared due to death, or that he was captured and taken into the shadows, where we cannot sense it. I have not yet informed Shima Taichou's family. I will do that, however, I need you to take a full unit to the area where the attack happened, and to investigate what exactly happened and whether of not it looks like Kuri survived. Your fukutaichou is already preparing your group._

"Damn it! Ichigo said breathlessly, "Kuri's really strong. If the quincies grabbed him, then it seems like they are gearing up for something big."

"I agree," Byakuya said, frowning, "I must go and take care of this."

Ichigo took a breath and bit at his lip gently.

"Maybe I should go with you," he suggested tentatively, "Not to say you can't take care of yourself…"

"No," Byakuya said, keeping his voice calm and gentle, "You are with child."

"Just barely," Ichigo argued.

"And," Byakuya said pointedly, I will be with Renji and a full unit of fighters. It will be fine, Ichigo. Please do not worry."

"I'm not overreacting," Ichigo said self-consciously, "We know the quincies are still dangerous, despite us winning the war with them. Sure, Ywach took out the Sternritters himself and I took him out, but Uryu told me that there are surviving members of the noble quincy leaders Ywach slaughtered as he came to power, who are resisting Uryu's claim to the throne."

"I am aware of all of this," Byakuya said firmly, "and I will employ due caution."

He moved in closer to his troubled husband, taking Ichigo's face in his hands and kissing him gently.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Ichigo complained, "Just when we'd started to relax and have another baby."

"Come now, Ichigo," Byakuya said, hugging him comfortingly, "The investigation will take a day or maybe two. I would appreciate it if you would take the news to Shima adobe and make sure that Tetsuya handles things all right. He is likely to feel much as you do, because his also with child."

"Yeah, I guess I know how he feels…or how he's gonna feel," Ichigo mused worriedly, "He's going to be really upset."

"I am sure he will be," Byakuya agreed, "But I am equally sure that with you, our children and Kuri's other family members around him, Tetsuya will have the support he needs."

"And, um, I will too, right?" Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head, "I see what you're doing?"

"And what is that?" Byakuya asked, giving him an amused look.

"You're making sure I don't go crazy, feeling trapped here while you go and protect everyone."

"Ichigo, you cannot bear all of the weight of taking care of everyone all of the time. You need to be able to enjoy your life too. Being a soldier as I am…or a troublemaker, like you, is a negotiation of protecting and appreciating. There needs to be balance."

"I still hate you going without me."

Byakuya huffed out a soft, dismissive breath.

"I survived two hundred years without you looking over my shoulder, and you, yourself, could not kill me, nor could the very determined As Nodt."

"He would've if the soul king hadn't told Squad Zero to heal you," Ichigo reminded him, "Byakuya…"

"I understand," Byakuya said calmly, "and I will return to you safely. I promise you, Ichigo. Please take care of our children, and my cousin. My protection means nothing if they are not cared for properly."

"All right," Ichigo sighed unhappily, gently shoving his husband away, "Get outta here, okay? I need to get dressed and go over to Shima Adobe."

"I will see you when I return," Byakuya said, kissing him gently, "It won't be long."

"Okay, but you know, I'm holding you to that. I haven't forgotten that you were once taken by the quincies and threatened with beheading."

"I will be with my men this time, as I was not in that instance," Byakuya assured him, "Farewell, my love."

"Goodbye, Byakuya. Take care of yourself."

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuri knelt on the hard floor of his cell, blindfolded and heavily bound, his chest heaving as he recovered from a hard shock of power that had jolted his slender body.

 _It is a good thing I am not delicate. These bastards are vicious. There is a chilling hatred in them that goes far beyond revenge. Tetsu-hana, mi amante, I hope that I can keep my promise to come back to you. Please don't curse me if I do not._

Something struck him hard in the abdomen and he gasped in response and fell forward, grunting and emitting a choked sound of pain as one of his tormentors kicked him under the jaw, throwing him backwards. He was sure that he should have struck the back of his head on the floor, rendering himself unconscious, but something softened the impact enough that he remained conscious and all to aware that he was completely at his captors' mercy.

 _They haven't asked me any questions or explained why I was taken and not killed. They have some kind of plan, and it seems that they want me alive. Perhaps they do this to keep me beaten down, so that I will not try to resist or to escape._

 _And that means escape will be my priority._

"You take pain rather well," said a haughty male voice that came from in front of him, "You are entertaining, Shima Taichou."

"¡ _Púdrete en el infierno_!" Kuri spat, " _Tu eres más feo que el culo de un mono_." (Rot in hell! You are uglier than a monkey's butt."

"I don't think I need to ask what that means," the man in front of him said disapprovingly, "You may want to shut your mouth now. You have a large family, and we are very capable of making them pay if you misbehave."

"You threaten my husband and children?" Kuri growled, his reiatsu flaring under the heavy seal, " _Te voy a matar_! (I am going to kill you!)

"You are going to kill _me_ , shinigami?" the man mocked him, "You should be worried about me killing you."

"If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already," Kuri pointed out, "You want something else from me. What are you up to, you devil?"

"I am _up to_ the same thing that we sought in the war. Only, I don't plan to lose as that fool, Ywach did."

"You speak very casually of the man I was informed killed all of the noble leaders before coming after us. You…are a noble son, are you not? That kind of disdain in your voice only comes from being raised a spoiled brat!"

Kuri's breath left him and he curled on the ground, gasping and panting as another kick impacted his vulnerable stomach. Several more hard blows left him barely conscious and unable to move.

"You should remember that we just need power. It doesn't matter if it comes from you. If you agitate me anymore, I will cut you to pieces, myself! Go curl up in a corner, like the dog you are and wait for me. I will be back to give you a better death than what you deserve, unless you give me reason to kill you before that!"

Kuri managed a tight little hidden smile as his tormentors left his cell and the door clanked shut.

 _So, they plan something big, and it requires power drained from me? I wonder if they plan more abductions. I need to learn more. Forgive me, Tetsu-hana for making you wait a little longer for me to come home._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya shifted oncomfortably in his sleep as terrifying dreams plagued his sleeping mind.

 _He felt icy shafts of darkness all around him, and horrifying screams filled the air. A male voice sounded, screaming louder than all of them and tearing at Tetsuya's heart with its familiarity._

"Kuri-kuri!" Tetsuya cried out, sitting up in bed and tearing at the blankets.

A flash step sounded and Koji appeared in the doorway.

"Tetsuya-sama!" he exclaimed softly, "Are you all right?"

"It was just a dream," Tetsuya panted, running his hands over his face, "I am sorry for waking you."

"Is Tetsuya all right?" Aderia asked from the doorway, where she stood alongside Magdelina.

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured them, "I just…"

He paused and went pale, making a sound of pain and laying a hand on his abdomen.

Aderia moved quickly to his side and conducted a quick examination. Tetsuya made a more guttural exclamation of pain and fell back against the pillows, struggling for breath and beginning to lose consciousness.

"What's happening, Aderia-san?" Koji cried, "What is wrong with Tetsuya-sama?"

Aderia didn't answer for a moment, while she repeated the examination she had just finished, then sat back slightly, a devastated look overcoming her face.

"What is it?" Magdelina asked, moving forward and joining her at Tetsuya's side, "Is something very wrong with him?"

"Our _angelito_ will be fine, _Mamà_ ," Aderia assured her, "but sadly, he is miscarrying. It happens sometimes with the male breeders that the soul is just not viable. I am sorry. There is nothing to do, but let him rest. I will make sure that he sleeps until morning. We can tell him after he is more recovered."

The two looked up as an attendant flash stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Magdelina asked worriedly.

"Ichigo-sama has just arrived with his and Byakuya-sama's children," the attendant reported.

"It is awfully early," Aderia noted, glancing at her watch, "Is something wrong?"

The two women left Tetsuya in his attendant's care and hurried out to the front entry, where Ichigo and the children stood, waiting.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here so early?" Aderia asked.

"I needed to come and tell you. The Gotei hasn't released the information yet, but…Kuri's group was attacked and, while he was protecting his men, he was captured by the quincies."


	4. Reckless Hearts

**Chapter 4: Reckless Hearts**

Tetsuya woke to find that the sun had set and his and Kuri's bedroom was dark and quiet. He shivered at the feeling of emptiness and sensed before reaching down to touch his slim belly, that the reiatsu of their recently conceived twins had faded. His heart ached at the loss and his eyes burned, but he knew well of the risks of breeder male pregnancy.

 _With females, the rate of early loss of pregnancy due to natural causes is around twenty-five percent. With breeder males, this rises to nearly forty percent. That Kuri and I have had ten children without any early miscarriages is actually surprising. Still, as early as this was in my pregnancy and as much as I know the facts, Kuri and I were already dreaming of and talking about their arrival. It is not the first time we have had to face losses._

 _I knew it could happen. I just thought that if it did, well, at least we could share in the pain. Kuri is on a mission and doesn't know. I wonder if I should…_

He heard Aderia's soft voice in the hallway outside the bedroom and frowned at her deeply worried tone.

 _Is this about the babies? Is it about me? Kuri?_

He extended a hand, radiating a small amount of reiatsu for a moment.

 _As the pregnancy has faded, the restrictive effect on my powers has been negated._

He slipped into a shadowy waterform and left a copy of himself, sleeping in the bed, while his barely visible form crept to the door and listened to the two women conversing outside on the walkway.

"Is he still sleeping?" Magdelina asked softly.

"Yes," Aderia, "poor thing. I think he knows, although he lost consciousness before I could explain."

"But you said he will be all right?"

"Yes, he should be fine. He did seem a little feverish, but that is normal as his body sheds the failed reiatsu and the spirit chamber fades. He should be fine after a good night's sleep. He will, of course, be sad to lose the babies…"

"But our _angelito_ is strong because of the losses he has already endured," Magdelina said sadly, "He will be quiet and try not to cry in front of us. I do wish Kuri was here to comfort him. How do we tell Tetsuya about him?"

An icy shaft of fear shot through Tetsuya's chest at the words.

"It will wait until morning. He needs to rest. I will tell him after."

"Has there been any more word since Ichigo arrived with the children?"

"None," Aderia sighed, "We only know that his group was ambushed and Kuri let himself be captured, so that his soldiers could escape. Byakuya's division was sent to investigate, which is why Ichigo and the children came here, but there has been no word yet."

"Maybe it is better that our _angelito_ sleeps," Magdelina said somberly, "Maybe we will know something by the time we have to explain to him."

"He will be all right, _Mamà_ ," Aderia assured the elder woman, "Tetsuya is a resilient person. He has learned to weather the difficult things."

"But he shouldn't have to. And he should not have to face this alone!"

"He isn't alone," Aderia assured her mother, "He has us, _Mamà_."

"He should be with his husband!" Magdelina snapped.

Aderia paused and gave the elder woman a look of understanding, then slipped a warm arm around her.

"I know you are worried about Kuri. I am too. It reminds you too much of when _Papà_ was called away to serve the king. You were always strong for us, but Kuri and I knew you missed him horribly."

"Of course I did," Magdelina sighed, "But what could we do? People sometimes forget that although we are privileged, that privilege comes with a price. We are the servants of the king and we can be called away at any time. It is what broke our family apart already once…and I just hope it does not do this again."

"Kuri will be all right," Aderia said firmly, hugging her mother tightly, "That _burro_ is so annoying, they'll probably beg us to take him back. It will be okay."

"I know. I know. It's fine, Aderia. I am fine. Let's go and check in on our _angelito_."

Tetsuya shifted back into the waterform he had left in the bed, just as the bedroom door opened. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep as the two women approached him and Aderia's cool hand brushed against his face.

"He is still feverish, but that is to be expected," the lady healer said softly, "But his reiatsu is stable."

She paused as Tetsuya's eyes opened, and he looked up at her questioningly.

"You should still be sleeping, _angelito_ ," Aderia said, smiling sadly, "But since you are awake, you should try to take some tea."

"I've lost the babies, haven't I?" Tetsuya inquired quietly, "It's all right. I could feel it when I woke."

"I am sorry, but yes. I did what I could, but the reiatsu was just not viable. You know it happens that way sometimes."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered, "I just wish that Kuri was here."

"He will be back soon, sweet boy," Magdelina said soothingly, washing Tetsuya's flushed face and petting his hair as she coaxed him into taking several sips of warm tea, "Just sleep for awhile."

"Have the children been tucked in?" Tetsuya asked anxiously, "You know that Kimi and Eiji have trouble settling and…"

"You leave them to me," Magdelina said firmly, "I read to them and had them in bed right on time. The children are fine, _angelito_. It is you who needs our attention. Here, take a bit more tea."

Tetsuya sipped at the tea until the elder woman clucked approvingly and nodded.

"Good boy," she said, smiling sadly and caressing his cheek, "You rest now. We can deal with everything in the morning."

"I will try," he promised, sliding back against his pillow and closing his eyes.

He rested quietly as the two replaced the water and tea at his bedside, then kissed him and left him to sleep. But as soon as he was alone, he slipped out of bed, leaving a waterform behind. He made himself silent and nearly transparent, so as not to wake his sleeping attendant, then he swiftly dressed in dark clothing and wrapped a dark blue hooded cloak around his upper body. He left the dressing area and moved silently to the sword stand, where he retrieved Re-kuhime from her place, alongside the stand that would have held his husbands sword. Tetsuya's fingers brushed against the fine carved wood and his heart flickered with worry, but he forced the feeling down, stiffening his resolve.

 _It was only long ago that I was helpless, unable to stand up for myself or to protect anyone. I love peace and I wish I never had to raise my sword and fight again, but I will fight for the things that matter. You matter to me, Shima Kurushimi. And whatever strength is needed to find you and to bring you home…that is the strength that will flood this body and ignite this blade. It burns only out of the greatest need, and now it burns for you. Do not fear, my love._

 _I am coming for you._

Tetsuya left the waterform sleeping in his place and crept out of his bedroom and through the quiet courtyard of Shima Adobe. He made his way to the stables, where he found Arashi alert and watching with his head held high and his ears perked towards his shinigami master.

"Arashi," Tetsuya greeted the tall, black Arabian.

 _Master_ , the horse's wispy voice spoke into his mind, _I have sensed your distress. I will help you find Ambrosio's master._

"Can you sense where Ambrosio is?" Tetsuya asked, climbing onto the stallion's back and nudging him towards the open doorway.

 _He crossed over with them into the shadows._

"Can you follow?"

 _I can only enter the shadows if we conceal ourselves near an enemy and cross over in his wake. That is how Ambrosio was able to follow his master._

Tetsuya frowned, sighing in frustration.

"And how do we find a quincy who is about to cross over?" he breathed softly.

Tetsuya stiffened and Arashi came to an abrupt stop as a male silhouette appeared in the stable doorway, ahead of him.

"Byakuya," he greeted his cousin quietly, his heart sinking slightly as Byakuya moved forward and raised a hand to pat Arashi's satin neck gently, "I didn't know that you had returned."

"I wasn't aware you knew I was gone," his cousin said solemnly, "I was informed you collapsed before Ichigo arrived with the news about your husband. But you have always been one who is swift to pick up on things that happen around you. I suppose that neither your already knowing about Kurushimi's situation nor about me being dispatched to investigate should come as a surprise. You always were extremely capable in your duties when you protected Kuchiki Manor…and when you protected me, Tetsuya."

"Thank you, _watashi no itoko_ ," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "But I expect you are not just here to compliment me."

"No."

"Do you plan to stop me from going after my husband?" Tetsuya asked, lifting his eyes to meet Byakuya's again.

To his surprise, Byakuya's lips curved very slightly upward.

"Do you mean to suggest there is a way that I could stop you, once you decided to go after him?" his cousin asked in an amused tone, "I would be surprised if that was the case."

"I assure you, there is not," Tetsuya answered, smiling back at his cousin, "So, if you plan to stop me, then you had better be prepared for a fight. Because, there is nothing, and no one, who will stop me from reaching my husband. If it was me who was captured, he would do the same."

"Yes," Byakuya sighed, shaking his head, "You two do feed on each other's recklessness, don't you? I see I was not wrong in anticipating this. So, I will not stop you."

"Then, if you are not here to stop me, why have you come?"

Byakuya's near smile faded and his eyes darkened.

"My group was attacked while investigating Kurushimi's disappearance," Byakuya reported.

"You were not hurt?" Tetsuya asked, sliding down off Arashi's back and moving closer to him.

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him, "I was well aware, going in, that without my greater powers, I was at risk if we ran into trouble, so I had Renji and a number of powerful protectors with me. I was not harmed, but Renji was taken by the enemy."

"Renji was captured?" Tetusya gasped, paling.

"He was," Byakuya affirmed, "And it was clear that the quincies attacking us were interested only in him, not the rest of us. I returned and reported this to Kyouaku Soutaichou and he informed me that several other powerful shinigamis have been taken by what seems to be rogue quincies. I requested his permission to assemble a team to prepare for a search and extraction mission, but that request was denied. I was forbidden to initiate any action to infiltrate the shadows or to rescue the abducted officers."

Tetsuya stared at him silently for a moment.

"Then, why are you here?" he asked.

He paused again, realization spreading over his face.

"You were ordered not to _initiate_ an official search and rescue attempt…" he breathed.

"But I was not placed under orders not to be a part of someone else's attempt," Byakuya finished.

He paused and the amused look returned to his face.

"It seems that being around Ichigo, you and Kurushimi as much as I have must be causing me to become somewhat more liberal," he said dryly.

"How does Ichigo feel about all of this," Tetsuya asked, "I know he has recently conceived another child."

"I feel like Byakuya's doing the right thing," Ichigo said, stepping out into the open, alongside a tall paint stallion, "And even though I have to stay behind, I know we can't just leave Kuri and Renji in enemy hands. I can't go, but someone has to go after them."

"And Ichigo confided in me that the only thing that would make him accept me going into the shadows after our friends was for me to take you and Arashi. So, it seems that I have come to ask you to be my protector, once more."

Tetsuya smiled warmly and hugged his surprised cousin tightly.

"You know I will always protect you!" he exclaimed softly, "Thank you, Byakuya-sama!"

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said solemnly, "I know you are determined to find a way to reach Kurushimi. But, he is in the shadows and if we want to reach that place, we have need to find someone who can help us to do that."

"So, we're going to Urahara's place to talk to Kisuke and Uryu," Ichigo explained, "They've helped us before, and I'm sure they'll get us in to find the ones who've been taken. The kids are going to stay here, at Shima Adobe. I'll stay with Kisuke and help him monitor you guys, once you enter the shadows."

"I believe that there is every chance that we can infiltrate and extract the prisoners if we move carefully, and before the enemy suspects we are able."

"I'm sure Shunsui knows Byakuya isn't going to sit around and let the quincies have Renji," Ichigo asserted, "He's providing us cover by giving an official order for Byakuya not to plan anything. That will give you guys time to get in and start your search."

"The important part is completing the plan and extracting the prisoners before the enemy figures out what we are doing," Byakuya concluded, "So, can we count on you to help us?"

"I don't know why you bothered asking," Tetsuya chided him, hugging him again, "You knew before you asked, what my answer to that would be."

"Then, we are decided," Byakuya said, turning back and helping Ichigo onto his horse's back.

He climbed on behind his ginger-haired mate as Tetsuya mounted Arashi again and moved to follow. The horses started forward, only to stop again as they were met by a cloaked man and woman astride a brown horse, and an elder woman who stood next to them. Tetsuya colored at the sight of them and his head bowed slightly.

"Aderia, Ogano, _Mamà_ ," he greeted them warily.

Magdelina moved forward and touched Arashi's face lightly in greeting, then she looked up at Tetsuya with concerned eyes.

" _Angelito_ ," she said quietly, "did you think you had to sneak away like this? In the dark and without your family beside you?"

Tetsuya gazed back at the older woman wordlessly.

"I lost my Aseshi twice," Magdelina went on, "Once to the service of the king and then to death. And although I realized I had no choice about him leaving us to serve in the royal realm, there is nothing I wouldn't have done if there was a way to protect his life. It does not matter the distance that separates us, we are forever family. That is not just relating to Aseshi and me, it is for all of us here and those connected to us by blood, by marriage or by the bonds of friendship, _angelito_. We are family and we love and protect our family fiercely. You are gentle at heart, _mijo_ , but you are a powerful fighter when your loved ones are threatened. We need your powers now to bring our Kuri home. I send Aderia and Ogano to see to your healing and to heal any others who need it as you work your way to my son."

Magdelina reached up and removed a small charm from around her neck, then she offered it to Tetsuya, who accepted the piece and lifted it to look more closely. He recognized immediately the two carved swans with heads bowed to make a heart shape.

"But…" he began.

"You know this piece is dear to me," Magdelina continued, "I gave it to Aseshi before every mission, and every time, he returned to me. The only time he refused it was when he left for the royal realm. I gave it to him, but he left it behind and I found it after he was gone. I have poured my love for you, for Aderia and Ogano, and for my Kuri, into this piece. Take it with you to guard you as you fight to bring our Kuri home!"

Tears burned in the corners of Tetsuya's blue eyes, but he blinked them away and calmly set the necklace around his neck. He reached down and took Magdelina's hand, then bent to kiss her fingers, as he had seen Kuri do when leaving her. He straightened and nodded in farewell.

"Goodbye, _Mamà_ ," he said in parting, "I promise I will do honor to our family and I will bring Kuri home safely."

"Bring yourself home safely too," Magdelina said, sniffing, "We will take good care of your children while you are away."

She watched as the horses moved away, then Tetsuya opened a senkaimon and they passed through into the precipice world. As the doorway closed behind them, Magdelina heard a soft footstep and turned to find Takiyo watching from behind a wall.

"So," she said, crossing her arms, "you were listening in, little prince Takiyo."

"Papa Byakuya is really going to go into the shadows?" Takiyo asked warily.

"You heard them," Magdelina said calmly, "They must do this to save the ones who were taken. I don't like it any more than you do. Imagine how Ichigo feels, knowing he must stay behind. I know this worries you, but you must have faith in them, little prince. You must help me protect your brother and sisters, and your cousins here. The quincies are a danger to all of us, especially you, who are related by blood to Ichigo, who is the descendant of a powerful quincy family."

Takiyo's eyes widened.

"You don't think they'd…?" he began.

Magdelina wrapped her arms around Takiyo and hugged him tightly.

"We won't let anyone near you or your siblings," she promised, "You are safe here. Now, come with me and let's get started making everyone's breakfast."

Takiyo sighed and fell in at the elder woman's side.

"You know they wouldn't come after me anyway," he said, shaking his head, "They want powerful people."

Magdelina turned, stopping him in his tracks as her eyes froze him in place.

"You are powerful," she said with certainty, "It just isn't your time, little prince Takiyo, but when it is, you will do your family proud."


End file.
